Alucinaciones
by MrRayney
Summary: Lynn podía sentir como poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cordura. Tras la desaparición de su hermano, jura poder verlo en todas partes, sin embargo ¿Sera cierto que lo ve o tan solo es la culpa carcomiéndola por dentro?


**_No such luck (Alternative ending)_**

 ** _Escrito por Faggot13_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Ya tenemos alrededor de 20 historias acerca de Not Such Luck, de todas esas historias en mi opinión solo cuatro o tres historias son las que valen la pena.

Lo que no me gusta mucho de las historias sacadas de este capítulo es como satanizan a las hermanas sin piedad alguna, ya sea por la gente de Royal Woods cuando lo interesante es que lo descubran por si mismas…especialmente Lynn.

Es por esto que: Llamadas, Minus 1 Loud, What Is A Person Worth? y Girls Among Sheep, son las historias que considero las mejores tras el final del infame capitulo, porque no las satanizan por completo, ellas mismas se dan cuentas de sus errores sin la intervención de terceros.

Ahora en defensa de esta historia fue una de las primeras que salieron tras el capítulo y me gustó mucho, en parte me hubiera gustado traducirlo mucho antes pero desgraciadamente apenas la descubrí.

 ** _La historia no me pertenece y tampoco los personajes. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español_**

* * *

 ** _Alucinaciones_**

—Vamos chicas ¡Esto es ridículo!— grito Lincoln después de haber escuchado que irían a la playa sin él y comenzó a golpear la puerta— ¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Siento haberles dicho que daba mala suerte! ¡Yo simplemente no quería ir a tantos eventos, eso fue todo! ¡Lo siento mucho!

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, Lincoln!— grito Lynn desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡No! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto a mí! ¡Soy tu hermano!

Pero lo único que escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta, fueron varios pasos alejándose de la cocina.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, no me hagan esto! ¡Hermanas, por favor! ¡Mamá, papá!

A Lynn le fue perfectamente bien en su juego. Ella fue capaz de realizar el jonrón que le dio la victoria a su equipo y al campeonato de esa temporada. Toda la familia Loud regreso celebrando a casa y luego al día siguiente fueron a la playa.

Fueron un par de días muy divertidos para los Loud, todos ellos jugaron, se divirtieron y tomaron un montón de fotos para recordar estos grandes momentos juntos. Cuando la familia finalmente regreso a casa, todos corrieron a dentro, Lynn cargaba su trofeo como si fuera un bebe y subió las escaleras.

—Hey, Lincoln. Se me olvido decirte que…

Pero lo único que se encontró fue con la puerta de su hermano cubierto de cintas negras y amarillas. Observo la puerta durante un par de segundos, comenzando a sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho a su hermano.

Lynn bajo corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Lincoln? ¡Ya puedes entrar otra vez a la casa! ¡La temporada ya termino, no jugare ningún juego de softball por un tiempo!

La deportista busco por todo el patio, el garaje, en el árbol y bajo el pórtico de la casa.

Pero no había rastro alguno de su hermano.

— ¿Hermano? Sé que me deje llevar un poco, pero ya sabes como soy ¿verdad? — le pregunto Lynn al aire esperando que Lincoln le contestara— ¡Tienes que tomar todas las precauciones necesarias si quieres ser el número uno!

Sin embargo tan solo escucho su eco.

La castaña comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda ¿Dónde podría estar Lincoln?

— ¡Muy bien, entiendo! ¡Lo siento por dejarte dormir en el patio, eso fue algo horrible de mi parte! ¡Vamos Lincoln te lo voy a compensar! ¡Ya se, te llevare a comer unas hamburguesas!

—…

— ¿L-Lincoln?

—…

— ¡Esto ya no es divertido, sal de una buena vez!

Pero el joven Loud nunca apareció.

Lynn sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Rápidamente entro a la casa y busco en el sótano…

Su hermano no estaba allí.

Ella subió corriendo las escaleras y busco en el ático.

Pero su hermano tampoco estaba allí.

Solo le quedaba un lugar en el que buscar y entro en los conductos de ventilación.

Desgraciadamente su hermano tampoco estaba allí.

— ¡Lincoln, por favor! ¿Dónde estás?— pregunto Lynn desesperada y preocupada.

Sin pista alguna de su hermano, salió de los conductos de ventilación y se dirigió al cuarto de Lori.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Lincoln no está por ningún lado!

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Lori dejando su celular a un lado— Oh, probablemente está en el patio.

— ¡No! ¡Ya busque por todas partes y no lo encuentro!

Lori miro a Lynn con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a cada una de las habitaciones de sus hermanas menores para que ayudaran en la búsqueda de su único hermano. Las horas pasaron y todavía no había rastro alguno de Lincoln.

Lynn no era la única que se estaba volviendo loca.

Todas las hermanas habían comenzado a asustarse, lamentándose por haber distanciado a su hermano por algo tan tonto como la mala suerte.

— ¡Por favor, papá! ¡No lo encontramos por ningún lado!— dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Esta bien, llamare a los McBrides! ¡De seguro paso la noche con ellos!— dijo Lynn Sr.

Sin embargo tras una llamada de treinta segundos colgó el teléfono. Comenzó a hiperventilarse, eso no pasó desapercibido para todas las hermanas quienes dedujeron lo que le habían dicho a su padre.

—Él…él no paso la noche con Clyde. Lori llámale a Bobby y pregúntale si Ronnie Ann sabe algo acerca de él.

— ¡Ya lo hice!— exclamo ella— ¡Pero Bobby me dijo que ninguno de los dos lo ha visto!

—Dios mío… ¿Qué hemos hecho?...¡Cariño! ¡¿Has tenido suerte?!— pregunto Lynn Sr. pero no recibió respuesta alguna de su esposa.

Lynn se encontraba llorando en estos momentos, su hermanito había desaparecido y sabía que era su culpa.

— ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!— grito ella y salió corriendo a la calle antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla.

Estuvo vagando durante horas, busco en el parque y las calles cercanas a la casa.

Pero no había rastro de su hermano.

¿Acaso huyo?

¿Lo secuestraron en medio de la noche?

Después de pensar en eso, Lynn cayó de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo un par de veces.

— ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde estás, Lincoln?!

Había pasado un día desde la desaparición de Lincoln.

Ambos padres fueron a la estación de policía y pasaron varias horas allí, la policía tuvo que hacerles varias preguntas más que nada el cómo no darse cuenta de la desaparición de su hijo de once años y donde se encontraban el día de su desaparición.

De vuelta en casa, el resto de las hermanas estaban en completo silencio. Cada una de ellas preguntándose qué les obligo a actuar de tal manera, especialmente Lisa quien culpaba a Lynn por todo lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? ¿Mala suerte? ¿Cómo permití que simplonas como ustedes me convencieran de una premisa tan ridículamente estúpida?— pregunto Lisa en voz alta.

—Muy bien ¿A quién le importa si tú no crees en la mala suerte? ¡Eres tan culpable como el resto de nosotras, Lisa!— le contesto Lori.

— ¡Lo sé y créeme cuando te digo que no me dejare influenciar por todas ustedes de nuevo! Cuando encontremos a Lincoln yo voy a…a…

Sin embargo, la pequeña niña genio no sabía que decir a continuación.

—C-cuando lo encontremos…e-esto… ¡Esto es todo culpa tuya, Lynn! ¡Tú y tus estúpidos juegos! ¡¿Acaso valió la pena perder a nuestro hermano por ese brillante trofeo?!— pregunto Lisa regañando a Lynn.

— ¡No, no, no lo fue!— respondió su hermana mayor mientras varias lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— ¡Chicas ya basta!— dijo Leni interviniendo— Esto no nos ayuda en nada ¿Creen que a Linky le gustaría vernos pelear de esta manera?

—A partir de la forma en que lo hemos tratado, estoy segura de que estaría feliz de vernos rasgar nuestras gargantas entre nosotras— se burló Lisa que después de decir eso se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

El resto de las hermanas inclinaron sus cabezas hacia abajo bastante avergonzadas, hasta que Lori rompió el silencio.

— ¡Vamos chicas, animo! Estamos hablando de un chico con el cabello blanco ¿Qué tan difícil es perderlo de vista? ¡Solo tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más!

Sus hermanos suspiraron, lentamente bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa.

—Vamos a ir al centro comercial, probablemente alguien tuvo que haberlo visto.

Pero después de un día entero preguntando si habían visto a un niño de once años con el cabello blanco como la nieve, no fueron capaces de encontrar alguna pista.

—Por favor, señor— le pidió Leni al guardia de seguridad—Denos otra hora, tenemos que saber dónde está nuestro hermano.

Pero el guardia tan solo negó con la cabeza y las hecho fuera del centro comercial porque estaba a punto de cerrar.

—Esto no puede estar pasando…— fueron las últimas palabras de Lori antes de comenzar a llorar.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Lincoln desapareció.

Desde entonces, Lynn ha estado durmiendo en su habitación casi como si tuviera la esperanza de que cuando se despierte, él estaría a su lado.

Y desde aquel día ella tenía el mismo sueño.

Lincoln se encontraba dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la nada, sin importar cuantas veces intentara mirarlo a los ojos, siempre estaría observando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Lo siento por traerles mala suerte, Lynn— susurro Lincoln— ¡Lo siento por siempre arruinarlo todo, lo siento tanto!

Lynn quería decirle que él no había hecho nada malo, pero ella no podía hablar y luego, lentamente Lincoln era tragado por la tierra.

— ¡Lynn, Lynn sálvame por favor! ¡Ayúdame!— grito Lincoln de la forma más horrible y espantosa que haya escuchado.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, ella estaba en shock mientras observaba como su hermano desaparecía. Pero antes de que su cabeza fuera consumida por la tierra, se las arregló para decir sus últimas palabras.

— ¡¿Por qué me mataste, Lynn?!

Y entonces ella se despertaría.

Podía sentir como el sudor cubría por completo su cuerpo y su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente su pecho como si estuviera a punto de escapar. Lynn siempre estuvo orgullosa de lo fuerte y valiente que era, pero en la soledad de la habitación d Lincoln, ella pudo darse el lujo de llorar.

En el fondo sabía que era su culpa que su hermano menor haya desaparecido.

Y no debido a alguna clase de superstición.

Le echo la culpa a Lincoln porque ella no fue capaz de asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Responsabilidad que ella y nadie más tuvo por echar a perder su partido, no existía tal cosa como la mala suerte…ella solo estaba teniendo un mal día. Y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era echarle la culpa a Lincoln cuando él no tenía nada que ver con su juego. Ella lo había obligado a ir amenazándolo y cuando perdió lo culpo por todo inmediatamente.

—Y ahora no estás aquí con nosotras— susurro para sí misma.

Disgustada consigo misma, Lynn se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación y bajo lentamente las escaleras. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich cuando de repente escucho algo allí, lentamente asomo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había alguien en el refrigerador.

¿Era Luna o Luan? No, se trataba de otra persona…alguien más pequeño.

Cuando aquella persona finalmente cerró la puerta, Lynn prendió las luces solo para descubrir a un chico asustado, que llevaba una pijama naranja rasgada y cabello blanco completamente sucio.

—L-Lincoln…

Pero su hermano se negó a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—L-lo siento, tengo algo de hambre y…y…me iré ahora.

Con una velocidad increíble, Lincoln abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero y escapo. Lynn no tardo ni un segundo en comenzar a perseguirlo tratando de mantenerse a su ritmo, pero era rápido.

Demasiado rápido.

 _— ¿Cómo diablos puede correr de esa manera?_ — Pensó Lynn.

Pero no le importaba, tenía que alcanzar a su hermano. Ella continúo corriendo sintiendo que ya habían pasado horas. Finalmente ella fue capaz de seguirlo hasta la esquina interior de un callejón.

No había salida.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln sal por favor!

Pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Ella observo fijamente las tres paredes frente a ella, no había ni siquiera un bote de basura donde pudiera ocultarse, ninguna coladera donde pudiera escapar, las paredes eran bastante lisas haciendo imposible escalarlas. En otras palabras debería haber estado allí.

Sin embargo, su hermano había desaparecido.

Poco a poco se acercó y todo la pared con la esperanza de que pudiera atravesarla como en los dibujos animados.

Pero era igual de sólida como una roca.

—No… ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Lincoln, por favor regresa!

Ella comenzó a golpear la pared con los puños hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar. Minutos después, las luces de un coche iluminaron el callejón.

— ¡Santos cielos, Lynn! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!— pregunto su padre preocupado saliendo de Vanzilla.

— ¡Es Lincoln! ¡Lincoln estaba aquí, yo lo vi! ¡Lo seguí hasta aquí y luego desapareció! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!

—Lynn, no hay nada aquí…

— ¡Me dijo que tenía hambre, papá! ¡Lincoln tiene hambre y mucho frio! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

—Lynn…

— ¡Él nos necesita! ¡Él me necesita, papá!

Había pasado un mes desde que Lincoln desapareció.

Lynn decía constantemente que lo veía en todas partes, vestido con sus sucias y desgarradas pijamas naranjas en la calle, y ocasionalmente dentro de la casa.

Pero nadie más lo vio.

Cada vez que estaban en la calle y apuntaba hacia él, Lincoln ya habría desaparecido antes de que alguien de la familia pudiera haberlo visto, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Cuando estaban en casa nunca había nadie cerca para poder verlo.

Sus padres tuvieron que llevar a su hija a un psiquiatra, toda esta situación se estaba saliendo de control. Lynn incluso les contaba que a veces él la observaba mientras ella estaba durmiendo, llorando en silencio.

—Por lo tanto, Lynn ¿Cómo te sientes?

La deportista tan solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Has visto nuevamente a tu hermano?

—…No estoy loca.

—Por supuesto que no lo estas, simplemente estas viviendo unas semanas muy estresantes para alguien tan joven como tú. La desaparición de tu hermano es toda una tragedia y te está afectando en más de un sentido del que te podrías imaginar.

—…Pero puedo verlo.

—Sé que puedes verlo, yo te creo— respondió el psiquiatra soltando un ligero suspiro.

Después de su sesión de una hora, el psiquiatra finalmente comenzó a escribirle una receta y se la entrego junto con una pequeña botella.

—Muy bien, Lynn. Estas pastillas van a ayudarte, es necesario que tomes dos cada ocho horas durante las próximas semanas. Cuando se te terminen, es necesario que compres más con esta receta ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

—Te ayudaran.

—… ¿Voy a dejar de ver a Lincoln por todas partes con esto?

—Básicamente…sí.

De regreso a casa, Lynn observo la pequeña botella mientras estaba en el baño. Observo la botella durante un par de minutos antes de abrirla y vaciar todo su contenido en el inodoro.

—No estoy loca, sé que Lincoln está aquí en alguna parte y voy a traerlo de vuelta— dijo Lynn con determinación antes de suspirar—P-pero si realmente estoy enloqueciendo yo...yo…es la única forma en que puedo volver a verlo.

Después de decir eso jalo de la cadena y antes de salir del baño, pudo sentir como si alguien la estuviera observando desde los ductos de ventilación, pero cuando se dio la vuelta aquella persona ya se había marchado.

—Algún día, Linc…

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
